


Cuestión de tiempo

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se levanta del sofá y el cuero emite un sonido, como si se estuviera inflando. Un chiste sobre lo viejo y gordo y fondón que es debería ser pronunciado pero Spike se aturde cuando Ángel le da una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.</p>
<p>Es un acto reflejo coger esa mano. Sentir el tirón firme. Ponerse de pie frente a él. Lleva dentro dos William distintos. Uno siempre se rebela contra ese muro de hormigón que es Ángel. El otro siempre obedece. Los dos serán, durante el resto de sus días, fieles súbditos de su amo. A los dos les odia por eso. Pero es lo que hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de tiempo

Esto es una compensación a antia, mi escritora de fics basados en el JossVerso fetiche en español. Hay mucho que compensar y la historia no vale tanto. Pero aún así, espero que le anime. Ella dijo "spangle y NC17" y eso es spangle NC17. Como la poli. Para eso estamos. Servir y proteger y obedecer y todo lo demás. Y para el smut. Para eso también. Ha crecido mucho. La historia, no penséis mal. Y ahora quizá es demasiado larga. Además, secreto: no la he revisado. Y debería haberlo hecho. Ya sabes, si la idea de dos hombres siendo algo más que amigos te molesta o no te apetece que esos dos hombres sean Spike / Ángel, deja AHORA de leer. Ocurre en la quinta temporada. Pero como no la he visto, tendrás que ser benevolente con el timeline y cualqueir cosa que no esté bien. Piensa que al menos hay vampiros. Es lo que yo hago.

\---

"I´ll never be an angel. I´ll never be a saint, it´s true. I´m too busy surviving. Wether it´s heaven or hell, I´m gonna be living to tell" (Survival. Madonna)

\---

CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO 

Spike está pensando en el Tiempo. Todo depende de cuánto tengas, de cuánto dispongas y cuánto estés dispuesto a esperar. Porque si te quedas quieto, sin hacer nada, sencillamente exitiendo durante el tiempo suficiente, llegada la hora, todo desaparece. Todos desaparecen. El estadio de los yankees puede ser un hervidero en las series mundiales pero si te quedas allí cuando acaba el partido y te sigues quedando tiempo después y te quedas cuando cierran y te quedas cuando alguien apaga las luces, entonces incluso el estadio de los yankees es un lugar solitario. Solo hace falta tiempo y tiempo es lo único que tienen los vampiros. No sirve para nada. No tiene sabor. No huele, ni se puede tocar. Tiempo que no significa nada. Spike se lleva la botella a los labios, moja apenas la punta de la lengua con el licor y murmura en voz alta.

\- Así es como será al final- suspira, de cara al ventanal, con la certeza de que ha sido lo bastante algo. Con la seguridad de que, desde la puerta, él lo habrá escuchado.

Ángel.

Camina sin hacer ruido, flotando entre los pasillos enmoquetados que comunican todas las oficinas. Intenta pasar tan desapercibido como todos esos segundos que no se aprovechan pero, como el tiempo, Spike puede notarlo. Si el patriarca del clan está cerca, él sencillamente lo sabe. Y no tiene nada que ver con su instinto supernatural de vampiro. Le basta con oler su after shave.

Parece que El Ángel ya ha cumplido con sus horas de oficina y quiere marcharse. Bueno.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Spike?

Aquí quiere decir "en mi sala de reuniones y sentado en mi sillón, entre mis cosas, en mi vida, en mi ciudad, después de haberte acostado con mi cazadora, molestando a mis amigos, poniéndote mi ropa". Tal vez eso último no. Al fin y al cabo, solo le ha robado unos calcetines y solo por desesperación. Y solo una vez. Buenos calcetines. El bourbon tampoco está mal. Levanta la bolsa de papel marrón y la enseña como un trofeo.

\- Estoy dando una fiesta- responde.

Hay un vacío letal en la oficina. Suave silencio nocturno, casi vegetal.

\- Una fiesta solitaria.

Podría responder algo poético. Algo como "el mundo es siempre una fiesta solitaria". Hay rimas que se componen en su cabeza sin pedir permiso. Vestigios de lector victoriano de Shakespeare. Podría decir "¿acaso no somos siempre invitados de una fiesta sin invitados? ¿No es esa la naturaleza del vampiro? Nuestra única compañía es nuestra soledad, Ángel". Podría decirlo pero sería lamentablemente patético. Entre rimas llorosas y chistes crueles, elige siempre la opción que menos dice de sí mismo.

\- Es una fiesta elitista. He restringido el derecho de admisión.

¿Ha sonado enfadado? ¿Parecía que estuviera echando a Ángel? No lo sabe. Y está seguro de que no le importa. Su idea de la diversión no es hablar con el alcalde de los cabezudos. Si quiere tomárselo mal y marcharse, que se marche. Poca importancia tiene, de todos modos. Siempre se acaba marchando. Es lo que hay.

No está vez.

Ángel lleva puesto su abrigo de invierno y no se lo quita cuando entra en la sala de reuniones en penumbra y se sienta en una de las sillas giratorias, acercándose a la ventana suavemente. Se reclina en la butaca, busca en el horizonte el mismo punto que mira Spike. Apoya la cabeza en el respaldo, cuelga los brazos, estira las piernas. Parece cómodo. Suena relajado.

\- ¿Ese bourbon lo has robado de mi oficina, Spike?

Su "¡no!" suena exageradamente ofendido y Ángel pone esa cara de Profundo Escepticismo que ha perfeccionado con las década.

Oh, qué demonios.

\- Te quité el dinero de la cartera para comprarlo.

No parece que se enfade. Últimamente no parece que se enfade con nada. Parece que pesa, se va hundiendo en algo que nadie más puede ver, succionado por una fuerza sutil que le arrastra hacia el subsuelo, tal vez presionado por una carga en los hombros que resulta invisible para los demás. Spike nota la presencia, presiente lo que ocurre, intuye que Ángel está cansado. Le sorprende darse cuenta de una debilidad del amo y no utilizarla para hacerle daño. La estúpida alma, seguro. Ablandándolo todo. Todo el tiempo.

¿Lo más extraño? A veces tiene la sensación de que ninguno de los dos está especialmente motivado para pelear. Spike vive entre las cosas de Ángel. Su edificio, su vida, sus amigos, sus muebles, su cansancio. Y pueden llegar a pasar horas enteras sin que piense cómo podría chincharle, qué replicas le molestarían, qué sobrenombres le harían chirriar los dientes, cómo insultar su ropa y su peinado. Por algún motivo, después de todo lo que ha pasado –después de todo lo que hemos perdido- parece fuera de lugar. Parece estúpido intentar demostrarle nada.

Total. Qué puede importar. Ángel ya no se irrita.

Le ofrece la botella. Después de todo, la ha pagado él. Estudia el gesto para que resulte casual. Si no la coge, no tendría por qué interpretarlo como un rechazo.

\- ¿Estoy invitado a la fiesta? – mientras agarra el culo de la botella sin pensarlo.

Encoge los hombros, Spike se hunde en la butaca, jugando con el asiento, balanceándolo sobre su propio eje a izquierda y derecha, despacio, como una canción de cuna. Les susurraba a los bebés antes de matarlos. Despacio, suave, despacio.

\- Ahora es un funeral irlandés- sentencia. Y la habitación se llena de muertos. Miles de personas que cantan a su alrededor, pidiendo descanso y venganza. Los que han matado, los que han visto morir. Miles de cadáveres. Quizá con el tiempo, ellos también se cansen. - ¿No te has enterado, Liam? Se ha muerto Led Zeppelin- bromea. Y no hay humor en sus chistes.

El silencio es esa corriente de cosas que no se dicen que despierta y se duerme entre ellos, de vez en cuando. Ángel mira el fondo de la botella, la pesa suavemente, mece los dedos. Le da un trago suave y tranquilo. Todo tan tranquilo últimamente. Debe ser balsámico poder sentir, aunque solo sea un instante, esa paz interior que emana. Debe ser fácil acurrucarte en esa paz y dormir.

\- Oye, ¿cambiaste la decoración tú o ya tenía este aire maligno sacado del Cosmopolitan cuando trabajaban aquí los amigos del infierno?

\- Los unicornios son de Harmony. Lo demás está igual.

Silencios largos que no pesan. Solo se deslizan entre ellos como manantiales al fondo de un claro. Raro. Todo es tan... raro.

\- ¿Qué será así al final? – pregunta. Dos o tres tragos después. El bourbon le espesa la voz. Baja unos cuántos grados. – Dijiste que todo sería así al final.

Spike casi había olvidado lo que estaba pensando. Medita si quiere o no decírselo porque durante una época su fachada de asesino sin piedad era el único Spike que Ángelus consentía y después, el único Spike que él mismo se consentía delante de Ángelus. Y ahora, todo eso parece estúpido y vacío pero no sabe qué es aceptable y que no lo es entre ellos.

Bah, qué más da. Solo quiere contárselo a alguien. Podría contárselo a otra persona pero no hay muchos vampiros con alma donde elegir. Un catálogo restringido. Lo tienes en dos colores. Rubio y moreno. Agotadas el resto de existencias.

\- Será así- murmura, un peso distinto en la mirada. - El final de los días.

Curioso, Ángel le mira sin soltar la botella. Atentamente. Así es como se miran las variaciones de una mariposa que vuela bajo el sol. Sin prisa. Solo le mira. Y ya.

\- El apocalipsis, el final, el armageddon. Ya sabes, el maldito final de los días. Así es cómo será.

Al otro lado de la ventana las calles están desiertas. Hay luces que no significan nada en los edificios más altos y semáforo antes los que apenas paran coches. Hay una quietud inquietante, parece que el apocalipsis es un hecho consumado y sencillamente, así es cómo será. Solitario, vacío, final y sin significado. No quedará nada vivo. Solo él. Mirando por la ventana, con una botella de bourbon y milenios de existencia a sus espaldas. Siempre pensó que moriría antes del día del juicio final. Ahora sabe que no. La condena será más larga. Más tortuosa. El juicio ya se ha producido. Es culpable. Y el tiempo es su prisión.

\- El mundo se acabará y yo seguiré aquí. Así es cómo será, por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Ver morir a los que ama. Olvidar sus nombres algún día. Ver morir también a los que no ama. Olvidarles también a ellos. Así es como será.

Ángel le alcanza la botella. Cuando Spike quiere cogerla, cierra la mano más arriba y tira, pero no puede soltarla. Ángel sigue apretando con fuerza. Ángel sigue apretando con mucha fuerza.

\- Yo también estaré aquí.

La voz es firme y la mirada vehemente. No es un chiste y no es una estrategia, no hay humor, ni segundas intenciones. Llegará el fin del mundo y Ángel también estará allí. El día después y el día siguiente y todos los días que sigan cuando ya nadie quede para contarlos. La simple constatación de un hecho parece, de pronto, una promesa.

Naturalmente, Spike hace chistes. Dice, "dios mío, eso es todavía peor, gracias por animarme". Solo que no lo dice. No porque no es lo bastante hiriente. Está a punto de decirlo pero luego se le ocurre algo mejor todavía. Una pregunta sarcástica. Como, "¿lo dices por torturarme, Ángelus?". El nombre pensado para torturarle. No está mal, ¿verdad? Solo que no le parece una replica lo bastante dura. Necesita palabras más afiladas, veneno en todo lo que diga. Algo que le duela de verdad, le quite esa seriedad de Padre del Clan a todo lo que dice. Oh, sí, es Spike y puede decirle algo peor. Seguro. Puede decirle, algo como, "¡no soportaré tener que ver ese pelo durante toda la eternidad!". O quizá mejor, "¡tendré toda una eternidad para insultarte!". Pero no le convence. No, no, tampoco es lo que quiere decir. Eso no irritaría ni a una niña pequeña. Este es Ángelus, el Asesino Legendario. Hace falta algo peor. Algo que le duela de verdad, joder. Tiene que haber algo. Quizá algo como "tú no estarás allí. Tú morirás cuando se acabe la gomina".

Se le ocurren todas esas contestaciones. Y varias más. Maletas llenas de insultos. Un equipaje de frases hirientes. Son sus baterías antiaéreas. Sus escudos humanos. Su munición contra Ángel.

Yo también estaré aquí.

No usa ninguno de sus insultos. Nada.

Porque Ángel no estará allí. Ángel se convertirá en humano pronto. Se casará con Buffy. Vivirán felices y luego morirán juntos y Spike les llevará rosas a la boda y rosas al funeral. Y se emborrachará en la boda y el funeral y en ambos casos se orinará en las malditas jodidas rosas de mierda. Como homenaje. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Lo peor de todo es que no pasa nada. Lo peor de todo es que, por mucho que a él le dolieran casi todas esas cosas, su dolor no importaría demasiado porque así es como deberían ser las cosas. Como Buffy las querría y como los Grandes Poderes tenían planeado desde el principio, antes de que él se colara en los planes del destino con un alma de segunda mano.

\- No, no estarás- dice, mientras tira de la botella hacia arriba. La libera de sus manos. Se la lleva a los labios. Sabe a aire, hay que beber un buen trago para sentir algo. - Conseguirás tu sushi de un momento a otro.

No es habitual que Ángel se ría.

\- Sanshu- le corrige. Joder, siempre tiene que sacar a su catedrático interior. ¿Es que no puede dejarlo estar? – Y no voy a ... – continúa, antes de que Spike le interrumpa.

\- Lo que sea, profesor Frankestein.

Por dios. No quiere escuchar como Ángel le consuela y niega que vaya a conseguirlo. No quiere oír cómo le dice que no se merece el sanshu, "no se si lo merezco, Spike", solo para que él le conteste, "oh, sí, que lo conseguirás, Majestad, tú te lo mereces", bla, bla, bla. Una cosa es asumir cómo serán las cosas. Y otra MUY distinta asumir que tendrías que estar contento mientras le das palmaditas en la espalda al campeón.

Se vacía lo que queda de la botella.

\- Vámonos a casa, Spike.

¿Vámonos? ¿Desde cuándo habla por los dos?

\- No podemos. Estamos esperando la música y las chicas.

Ah, sí, reconoce ese estado de ánimo, la música interior que escucha, el rock de las entrañas ladrando. La borrachera que ya es un hecho. Yujú! Eso es lo que pretendía. Ha costado pero ahí está. La realidad parece más soportable ahora.

\- Spike. Nos vamos.

Se levanta del sofá y el cuero emite un sonido, como si se estuviera inflando. Un chiste sobre lo viejo y gordo y fondón que es debería ser pronunciado pero Spike se aturde cuando Ángel le da una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Es un acto reflejo coger esa mano. Sentir el tirón firme. Ponerse de pie frente a él. Lleva dentro dos William distintos. Uno siempre se rebela contra ese muro de hormigón que es Ángel. El otro siempre obedece. Los dos serán, durante el resto de sus días, fieles súbditos de su amo. A los dos les odia por eso. Pero es lo que hay.

\- Puedes seguir la fiesta en casa. Va a amanecer pronto.

Todavía están agarrados de las manos muertas. La penumbra vacía del despacho les observa, espera tomando notas. Los ventanales muestran una ciudad que se arrodilla a sus pies, les teme y nunca podrá comprenderles. No tiene aliento, respiran al unísono por costumbre. De pie, en el silencio evangélico, Spike tiene una revelación.

No le odia.

Peor.

No le ha odiado nunca. Le irrita el pelo, la superioridad moral, el hecho de que siempre lo hará todo antes que él y siempre lo hará mejor, la manía por negar su lado bueno o su lado oscuro, depende de que se levante con o sin alma, esa costumbre por quitarle su amor verdadero en repetidas ocasiones. No puede con ninguna de esas cosas. Pero no le odia.

Solo es Ángel. Y le imitó hace más de cien años porque deseaba su aceptación. Y ahora le gustaría detestarle por todo lo que hace pero un alma reconoce la nobleza de otra alma cuando la ve.

Y no le odia.

\- La echo de menos todo el tiempo. Es lo único que hago- confiesa. – Todo el tiempo.

A veces cree que no podrá más si no la llama por teléfono, dice "hey, Buffy" y la escucha al otro lado de la línea, murmurando, "Spike, ¿eres tú?". La echa de menos y no tiene a quién contárselo.

Excepto Ángel.

Que siempre está ahí.

Ángel.

Que siempre competirá con él por Buffy pero realmente jamás ganará la competición porque ella está por encima de ninguno de los dos.

Ángel, que parece cansado y le mira sin ese rencor cruel y salvaje del pasado. Ángel, sin más.

\- Lo sé. También la echo de menos, Spike.

Ya. Sí. Hay que ser gilipollas para querer a una cazadora, ¿eh? Han cometido la misma idiotez mortal.

Spike frunce el ceño, intenta averiguar qué le está pasando.

\- Duele- dice. Duele como estar muriéndose y estar naciendo al mismo tiempo.

Ángel parece resignado.

\- Sí. Duele.

Ya.

\- Pero a mí más- añade. Cosa que probablemente sea cierta aunque lo dice más por chinchar que por la certeza de que es verdad y a nadie podría dolerle igual que a él porque, de lo contrario, el mundo entero enmudecería, se pondría de rodillas, sangrando por los oídos, con el corazón destrozado en la palma de la mano. Seguro que a Ángel no le duele así.

\- Lo que tú digas.

Exacto. De acuerdo. Está muy bien tener la razón por una vez. Por una cochina vez. Va a decir "me alegro de que pienses eso..." cuando le sorprende el abrazo. Es inesperado, aparece de la nada como un lanzallamas en el vientre del océano. Cuesta negarse y cuesta comprender que por qué lo está devolviendo, dejándose caer sobre él como un peso muerto, aspirando con fuerza ese olor a seguridad que emana Ángel mientras se da cuenta de que lo necesitaba como no había necesitado nada con anterioridad, lo estaba pidiendo a gritos desde hace décadas, jamás pensó que lo quería y ahora no sabe cómo separarse.

\- Yo estaré allí, Spike. En el fin de los días, yo estaré allí.

Es un abrazo que sugiere la solemnidad de una promesa. Masculino y final. Spike no sabe qué tiene que hacer, solo agradece la inmesidad sideral del cuerpo de Ángel, su propia y exigua figura serpenteante, que desaparece acogida en sus brazos durante un segundo que se estira, crece, se incha y se cristaliza como los diamantes bajo el calor y la presión de un abrazo total. No un abrazo. Sino el abrazo. Cocinado entre ellos siglos atrás, aparece ahora, en el una oficina sin personalidad, un día cualquiera.

\- La echo de menos- repite. – La echo tanto de menos- repite, ante el silencio reconfortante de Ángel.

No solo no le odia y la segunda revelación, entre esos brazos, le asombra solo un poco más que la primera. Es que le quiere.

Su padre. Su hermano. Su familia. El otro vampiro con alma en toda la historia. En todo el mundo. Ángel es lo que eres y a donde vuelves. Con su descapotable insustancial y su ineptitud social y su manera de equivocarse siempre como si siempre tuviera razón. Ángel. Le quiere. Con una clase de amor que no se parece a ninguna otra porque es para Ángel. La clase de amor que hace que a veces te orines de risa cuando le ves hacer el ridículo y otras veces te preguntes cómo sonaría su cráneo si le das un hachazo y de vez en cuando, cuando resucitas, hace que te quedes en su casa y en su oficina y lo hagas porque sabes que protestaréis los dos pero ninguno se moverá de allí. Su familia. Su hermano. Su padre.

Se separa del abrazo. Podría echarse a reír. Es gracioso si se mira mal.

Le observa detenidamente. Busca lo que hay en su mirada. Descubre que quizá también él necesitara un abrazo y solo alguien podría quererle igual.

Podría llorar. Es patético si se mira bien. Tantos años odiándose para esto.

Podría darle una palmadita en la espalda y decir "necesitaba ese abrazo, tío".

Están bastante cerca, ninguno se separa. Ángel también medita qué está pasando, también cree que es raro pero al mismo tiempo, también se da cuenta de que es normal. No podría ser más normal.

Podrían tomarse unas copas.

Podría insultarle.

Podría acercar una mano a su cintura, serpentear entre las piernas, agarrar con delicadeza el peso de su paquete y acariciarle por encima de los pantalones mientras acerca la cara y se moja los labios porque cuando quieres a alguien, no te pones a pensar si es un amor que incluya las ganas de acostarte con él, cuando de verdad quieres a alguien vas notando cómo crece en la mano y se le dilatan las pupilas con algo que es sorpresa, pero cada vez menos, y le empiezas a besar, sabiendo que el amor es el líquido que toma siempre la forma que tú le des, escapa a las clasificaciones y es tan intenso que necesita expresarse con el cuerpo o amenaza con hacerte estallar el corazón.

Cuando quieres a Ángel, le metes la lengua en la boca y esperas a que empiece a luchar con la suya mientras muerdes suavemente los labios y te preguntas qué habrá cambiado desde la última vez que estabais juntos y chocabais las caderas para notar la fricción del sexo contra el sexo.

Spike se separa de la boca que se lo ha enseñado casi todo.

\- ¿Te lo haces con la princesa de Gales? – pregunta. Dedos hábiles sueltan la cremallera de Ángel, que mira con párpados pesados y mirada vidriosa.

\- ¿Con Wesley?- pregunta. Niega con la cabeza cuando Spike asiente. – No.

Antes de que pueda preguntar a qué viene eso, sus pantalones caen al suelo y la mano de Spike está dentro de los calzoncillos, masturbándole como él mismo le enseñó a hacerlo, cien años atrás, castigándole con fuerza cada vez que se olvidaba de acariciarle con el pulgar justo el final de su erección – así, muy bien, William-, cada vez que no prestaba la suficiente atención y olvidaba ese tirón en los testículos que le vuelve loco –perfecto, William, perfecto.

Ahora no se olvida de nada. Y se besan.

Y el tiempo, en ese instante, cede el protagonismo a los vampiros.

Lo necesitan tanto que podrían provocar el apocalipsis de puro deseo. Chocan y gruñen, se besan los hombres y las bestias que llevan dentro. Van ganando profundidad, ganando intensidad, se besan sacando toda la lengua. Besos en el aire. El contacto lengua contra lengua hace que la sangre reviva y viaje hasta donde sus cuerpos van ganando rigidez y peso.

Sin perder el ritmo de la boca, Ángel empieza a girar las caderas, dirigir la mano de Spike justo como le gusta y con más fuerza cada vez. Parecen suaves dedos de mujer. Con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, distingue perfectamente la mano templada de Spike. Arriba. Abajo. Así. Sí, así. Conoce el mapa de su cuerpo, el recuerdo viaja a través del tiempo y la memoria. Ángel nota que el beso se vuelve ansioso, saliva correteando barbilla abajo. Lucha con su propia ceguera y desabrocha el pantalón de Spike. El vaquero cae al suelo con un sonido seco.

Es un misterio que pueda llevar algo tan estrecho sin calzoncillos.

Spike maúlla, quizá muge. No es un sonido muy humano. Desde el fondo del estómago. Puro Spike. Luchando con su ropa y con la ropa de Ángel. Los abrigos son lo primero que cae. La chaqueta de Ángel. Sus zapatos Sacarse las botas es más difícil para Spike. Pierde la paciencia con rapidez. Cuando necesita algo lo necesita rápido y lo necesita en ese mismo momento. Para Spike todo es ahora. Todo tiene que ser ahora.

Boca de Ángel. Hundirse. Ahora.

Masturbarle hasta que cierre los ojos, sentir en las manos la fuerza que va cogiendo. Ahora.

Besarle el cuello y pensar en lo mucho que echa de menos a Buffy mientras le consumen las ganas de pertenecer a alguien. Ahora.

Notar el olor de la sangre, el linaje del maestro llenando toda la habitación. Saber que es lo único que permanecerá en el final de los días. Ahora.

Oh, dios, ahora.

Consiguen desnudarse a duras penas, tambaleando. Todo lo que Spike piensa es "ahora ahora ahora ahora ahora, haz que el dolor pare ahora, necesito dejar de sentirme solo ahora". Ángel es enorme, parece mayor que la vida misma, mayor que ninguna vida que han arrebatado juntos. Solo mayor. Más grande. Sólido. Algo que no se quebrará, algo que no cambiará. Mejor. Mayor.

Se pone de espaldas a la mesa. Le dirige con la mano.

\- No.

Le para en seco. ¿No? No entiende "no". No podría soportar el rechazo. ¿No?

Se gira y ahí está. Ángel otra vez. Sigue siendo solo Ángel. Un gesto de placer tan intenso que parece dolor.

\- Al revés- le besa con intensidad, desenrollando la lengua despacio, cogiéndole la cara con una mano, como si le importara de verdad, Ángel, el gran Ángel. – Necesitamos que sea al revés, Spike. Los dos necesitamos que sea al revés.

Al revés.

Nunca es al revés.

Tienes un maestro. Te sometes. Te da por el culo. Le dejas. Si te resistes es inútil porque perteneces a él y Ángelus puede castigar con crueldad. ¿Para qué resistir si tú lo necesitas más que él? Siempre ha sido así. ¿Al revés? Nunca ha sido al revés. Spike tiene el pelo revuelto, una mirada opaca y no entiende "al revés".

\- Fóllame tú.

Eso significa "al revés". Podría explotar. Podría llorar y correrse al mismo tiempo. Fóllame tú. Ángel. Oh dios, Ángel. No hubiera podido imaginarlo. Nunca. La dinámica de poder quebrantada. Quizá le explote la cabeza y toda esa sangre. Toda esa sangre le llena del estómago para abajo.

Es la primera vez que piensa "él alma le ha cambiado". La primera vez que tiene una prueba. Se queda petrificado un segundo y Ángel aprovecha para tocarle. A él. Para besarle. A él. Caricias con pocos preliminares porque sigue siendo un vampiro, después de todo. Y besos húmedos, con mordiscos tiernos en el pecho, porque sigue siendo un hombre.

Fóllame tú.

Siente las primeras gotas de semen brillando en la punta de su erección. Los dos desnudos. Se frotan. No pueden esperar.

Lo hacen contra la mesa.

Un enorme escritorio de roble macizo y un barniz ligeramente rojo. Ligeramente como la sangre. Ángel se agarra a la mesa. Algo que podría ser miedo al dolor en su mirada. Sobre todo, algo que podría ser lujuria. Jamás. Nunca ha sido al revés para Ángel. Spike tiene la certeza. Nunca hubo nada virginal en Ángelus pero hay algo virgen en él. Y es para Spike.

Los dos lo necesitamos así.

Va a doler. William recuerda el dolor. Liam nunca supo lo que era. Va a doler como el infierno y Spike se chupa los dedos pero sabe que va a doler y que Ángel necesita ese dolor porque no puede ser demasiado feliz. No puede ser bueno para él. Tiene que haber dolor. Hacer daño es un privilegio.

Le lubrica con los dedos. Tan estrecho. Ángel es tan estrecho que se podría hacer un chiste si Spike no estuviera ocupado intentando relajarle, meter los dedos despacio, meter uno, meter dos. Hacerlo despacio. Con el mismo cuidado que Ángelus no tuvo con él cuando le desvirgó hasta hacerle sangre con Drusilla como testigo. Spike se concentra en hacerlo bien, lamiéndole la espalda mientras murmura. Hay músculos que giran y se agitan en esa espalda y dentro, todos los órganos están muertos pero fingen la vida durante el sexo.

Cuando lo hacía con Buffy, ella también estaba muerta.

El culo de Ángel se abre para él.

Se desliza entre sus nalgas. Es un baile sinuoso. Ángel respira con fuerza. Puede que sea la primera vez que Spike mastica su miedo. Contrayéndose debajo de la piel.

\- Ssshhh, no pasa nada-, le tranquiliza. – Ella está todavía más dentro de ti de lo que yo voy a llegar. Sssshhh, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Haz un poco de fuerza hacia fuera.

Aprovecha el instante, solo ese segundo en el que Ángel le hace caso, sujeta las nalgas abiertas con una mano y empuja. Fóllame, tú. Como el infierno. Duele como el infierno pero no importa. Si el infierno sabe a eso, no importa. La habitación se llena de sangre, el alarido de Ángel resuena en todos los rincones donde el alma le deja frío y vacío y Spike está dentro y no piensa salir nunca. No piensa salir nunca. El tiempo no existe. Que le den al tiempo.

Besa allí donde puede. Con toda la boca. Cada rincón de Ángel que es accesible en la postura en la que están. Usa una mano para guiarse al interior oscuro del recto pero la otra es para Ángel. Para seguir masturbándole sin perder el ritmo, dios, sin perder ni un solo segundo. Cuando nota cómo se relaja, empuja el último centímetro, el peaje de no hay retorno, donde sus testículos chocan contra Ángel y todo se vuelve borroso. Hirviendo. Ardiendo. Ángel.

No habla. Pero Spike le escucha cuando se desliza a su interior. Encuentra el sitio donde habita su mente y folla con es delicadeza cruel de los malos poetas.

Quiero saber lo que sentía ella, Spike. Estoy cansado de estar siempre al mando, Spike. Siempre estaré allí, Spike.

Soy tu familia, William.

Ángel acaba acostumbrándose rápido, sin dejar de gemir. Sujeta las manos con los nudillos blancos a la mesa y busca la fricción, mueve el culo cuando Spike la saca, aprenden un ritmo nuevo, vuelven a Londres, lo hacen en Praga, repiten en Viena, Moscú, Budapest. Amor de vampiros, Ángel nota el dolor y lo recibe, nota el placer más abajo y se relame. Spike le acaricia. Está tan adentro. Nadie ha estado allí. Se siente partido por la mitad. Se siente follado y no importa. Lo necesita tanto que no importa.

Furia, gloria, blanco. El ritmo aumenta hasta que empiezan a hacer música, la habitación se convierte en una orquesta y Spike solo es capaz de concentrarse en esa fricción estrecha, sólida, esa fricción total que te da ganas de rendirte, ir corriéndote muy despacio, llegar al orgasmo como si no tuvieras prisa y sentir que va y se vuelve, se arrastra y retrocede cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más rápido, rápido, más rápido. Más adentro, folándose a Ángel, está follándose a Ángel y quizá no vaya a estar solo después de todo, quizá algo permanece a través de los siglos, mientras se corre, estalla, deja un rastro de semen entre los cuerpos, un rastro de semen cayendo entre sus piernas.

Tarda un segundo en recuperarse. Ni siquiera el bourbon sube tan rápido.

Echa de menos a Buffy, donde quiera que esté.

Ángel se da la vuelta para un beso y quizá se le han saltado las lágrimas del dolor pero no importa. Spike puede lamerlas. Spike puede lamer cualquier cosa.

Su amo todavía está rígido y todavía recuerda que solía gustarle de rodillas.

\- Necesito correrme, Spike.

Se agacha. Cabeza rubia entre las piernas. Lengua fuera. La erección es violenta, demasiado intensa, casi violeta. Tan suave como solía serlo.

\- Gracias por la información.

Se lo mete todo en la boca. Le envuelve y succiona arriba y abajo usando toda la boca, serpenteando con la lengua mientras lo hace. Delicado y demasiado fuerte, las dos cosas. Se ahogaría si fuera humano, nadie te la come como un vampiro. Nadie como Spike, que fue entrenado por el mismísimo Ángelus para hacerlo bien. En el culo de Ángel todavía quedan restos de lo que han hecho. Restos húmedos y suaves y espesos. Spike lo sabe y mete los dedos. Succiona con más fuerza. Gira la lengua en la cabeza. Siente la tensión. Espera el momento. Se hunde. Acelera.

Se le llena la boca de Ángel. Garganta abajo.

Ángel. Reventando en su boca. Embistiendo sin control contra sus labios. Ángel. Embestidas que tardan en calmarse y desaparecer. Ángel. Agrio y amargo. Recuerda el sabor. El mismo sabor pero no tan intenso. No dolía tanto.

Debe ser el alma.

Quizá solo el tiempo.

Spike se pone de pie.

\- Bonita moqueta. Pero fatal para las rodillas.

Le obligaba a lavarse la boca para besarle después de algo así. Esta vez no se resiste y la sensación es lo más erótico que ninguno recuerda. Ya no les queda memoria, si alguna vez la tuvieron. Un beso que podría contra las mareas.

Spike se separa. Está empezando a creer que realmente ÁNGEL NO VA A ABANDONARLE. Siempre ha querido un amo. Ser el esclavo de alguien. Sabe que no es sana esa sumisión pero, ¿no es eso el amor? Spike ama y ese amor no le cabe dentro, no es capaz de abarcarlo, le hace sufrir. Y ahora. Alguien que no solo desea ser venerado, sino también rendirse.

Sí. Podría ser amor.

Cuando dejan de besarse, queda una última cosa.

Spike inclina la cabeza. Enseña el cuello. Los ojos de Ángel brillan en un fulgor amarillo y sus colmillos siguen siendo tan afilados como antes. Son colmillos de maestro, afilados en un millar de cuellos.

Se ofrece.

Mi sangre es tu sangre.

Ángel duda menos de un instante y muerde.

Muerde.

Todo se vuelve negro. El dolor abriendo la carne, las venas que se rompen, los colmillos entrando hasta el estómago. El mareo en las piernas. El golpe de sudor frío, la lengua seca. Ángel muerde, muerde, sigue mordiendo para deshacer el tiempo de los hombres, bautizar el de las bestias. Ambos se contraen y dejan que el mordisco se llene de sangre a borbotones, hasta el borde de la asfixia, hasta que caen ambos al suelo de rodillas, vencidos por su naturaleza.

Mi dolor es tu dolor.

Cuando el rostro humano aparece en Ángel de nuevo, tiene los labios llenos de sangre demasiado roja para un humano.

Pasan el tiempo recuperando el aliento.

Spike rompe la fractura del silencio.

\- Todos creen que lo estamos haciendo.

\- ¿Quiénes son todos? – todavía renqueante.

\- Todos tus humanos. La tonta de Harmony, incluso. Todos creen que lo estamos haciendo.

Lo nota en sus miradas. Hay murmullos. La culpa la tienen los libros de Anne Ryce y sus connotaciones homoeróticas o como se diga.

\- Bueno, -dice Ángel, - ahora tienen razón.

Una manera muy práctica de verlo. Una manera muy Ángel de verlo, tal vez.

Tirados en la moqueta hasta que el amanecer empieza a olerse, se visten sin decir nada. Empiezan a hablar solo cuando salen al pasillo.

\- ¿Seguro que no te acuestas con Wesley?

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?

Llegan al ascensor. Parece que no hay nadie dando al botón. Nadie que se refleje en las paredes de espejo.

\- Era una pregunta.

\- Era una pregunta idiota.

\- Bueno.

\- Bueno.

Todavía no hay nadie en el edificio y el ascensor se desliza en silencio, como una tumba metálica que baja al infierno. Spike ve la sangre reseca en la boca de Ángel y sin pensarlo demasiado, se acerca a él, lame con la lengua su propio sabor, hasta dejarle limpio. Un día, el final de los días, alguien tendrá que limpiarle heridas más profundas. Su sangre sabe distinta en la boca de Ángel. Le mira con una chispa de algo para lo que Spike no tiene nombre.

\- Haremos una cosa- dice al final, cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja- si llegamos al apocalipsis y sobrevivimos, te dejaré que me mates.

Es una broma pero lo dice en serio. No dejaré que estés solo, Spike. Te mataré para que no estés solo, Spike.

Y sabe que en ese momento, en ese día final, él también le matará y morirán juntos. Debe estar escrito en alguna parte.

\- Trato hecho- afirma. - Si tú me metes una estaca, yo te la meto a ti.

Salta suavemente cuando camina y siempre tiene una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios cuando empieza a sentir las ganas de meterse con él. Ángel encoge los hombros, parece que le pesaran un poco, solo un poco menos.

\- Es justo- responde.

Caminan bajo la última capa de la noche. El tiempo les sigue el paso, siempre por detrás, siempre un paso por detrás de los vampiros. Esperando porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer hasta el final de los días y por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
